


Bitácora de la dulce espera (VIII)

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: El nido ya está casi listo para albergar a los esperados cachorros. Cuando Yuuri no aparece por ningún lado, Victor descubrirá donde se esconde su omega mientras espera su regreso.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Bitácora de la dulce espera (VIII)

Los días comenzaron a tornarse más lentos y perezosos para Yuuri a partir del séptimo mes de embarazo. Con movimientos pesados y algo torpes, el dulce omega se desplazaba por el departamento que estaban utilizando últimamente, uno cerca de la clínica donde el Dr. Cialdini atendía, la Clínica para el Omega Gestante y al que se habían mudado hacía poco en consideración al escaso tiempo que faltaba para que Yuuri llegara a término y al temor de que la distancia trajera algún inconveniente.

Además, no podían prever cualquier circunstancia por la cual los cachorros decidieran adelantarse, pescando a sus padres lejos de algún centro asistencial. Ser padres primerizos los tenía nerviosos y algo alterados, aunque intentaran disimular y pasar por las personas más tranquilas y confiadas del mundo.

La rutina de ambos esposos se fue adaptando a los cambios y comenzaron a ocuparse con más dedicación a decorar la habitación de los bebés y a preparar su “ajuar”, aquellas prendas que lucirían desde el primer segundo que estuvieran en este mundo.

Ir hasta el centro para una escapada con la excusa de salir a comer, pronto se convertía en un paseo obligatorio por las tiendas para infantes, y así los accesorios con los cuales cubrirían todas las necesidades de los pequeños comenzaban a amontonarse en el baúl del coche.

Cochecitos para tres, cunas para tres, cambiadores para tres llegaban casi todas las semanas, enviados por las tiendas en atención a los montos considerables que los futuros padres dejaban en sus cuentas bancarias.

Cualquiera pensaría que el más entusiasmado era Yuuri. Sin embargo eso llevaría al error. En realidad, era Viktor quien no podía dejar de adquirir “una cosita” cada vez que salían. Y Yuuri lo dejaba hacer, incapaz de negarle algo que le proporcionaba tanto placer. Es que el pentacampeón y maduro hombre de negocios parecía un chiquillo asomándose a las vidrieras, tirando de su esposo para entrar a cada negocio que exhibía algo diferente y que le llamara la atención. A Yuuri solo le quedaba sonreír y seguirlo a paso lento, teniendo cuidado al caminar mientras murmuraba palabras amorosas a sus cachorros, mencionando la locura que se apoderaba de su padre con cada nueva tienda que visitaban.

De esta manera se sentía correcto para Yuuri, que jamás había reparado en la billetera de su esposo para ningún gasto personal exagerado o innecesario, y que era feliz con lo que recibía de Viktor ya que siempre era más de lo que él esperaba. El ruso parecía conocer las necesidades de Yuuri y siempre se le adelantaba con magníficos regalos que multiplicaban por el triple lo que el nipón en realidad necesitaba. Nikiforov amaba ser pródigo con su pareja y esto lo extendía a sus pequeños retoños por nacer.

Así los días transcurrían casi como un suspiro, entre salidas obligatorias programadas y agendadas y escapadas inverosímiles a alguna nueva tienda que ofreciera productos artesanales para completar el ajuar, tanto fueran almohadillas con olor, esencias para perfumar sutilmente la ropa de cama o prendas personalizadas que llevaran un estampado o un nombre solicitado por los ansiosos padres. Poco a poco la habitación que habían soñado para sus cachorros estaba tomando forma. Aquella que había comenzado armando Yuuri y a la cual Viktor había agregado luces y lámparas de intensidad regulable.

Rodeado por tanto lujo y tanta super abundancia de objetos el ser tranquilo y tímido de Yuuri comenzó a buscar la calma y la paz de su nido. Y así, luego de mover algunos muebles pequeños y de colgar unos lienzos de lino de manera artística, formando una simple tienda de campaña, Yuuri pudo recrear el nido soñado que no necesitaba lujo sino calidez y seguridad. Aquel rincón que Yuuri había organizado para que fuera su nido era un hermoso amontonamiento de objetos ligados a ellos dos y a sus futuros bebés.

En su interior, Yuuri estaba comenzando a resistirse a tantos presentes y seleccionaba aquello que le parecía más de acuerdo a los primeros días de vida de sus pequeños, buscando calor y suavidad. Las prendas de Viktor le aportaban el olor poderoso de su alfa, su faro ante todo lo que aún estaba por venir. Cómodo y confortable, descansaba de costado entre almohadones, tapado con el cobertor que los acompañaba desde su viaje a Inglaterra, cuando los tres pequeños habían sido concebidos. Aún le parecía sentir en él el aroma de la lluvia y de la loción masculina de Viktor, el ozono en el aire y el calor del sol entibiando sus meriendas compartidas. Y sin darse cuenta, inundado de satisfacción, feliz y saciado, emitía más fuerte que nunca esa esencia atrapante que había conquistado a Viktor desde su primer encuentro: dulces frutas tropicales y puras flores silvestres.

Por las tardes, y antes que Viktor regresara de trabajar, su omega se entregaba dócilmente al descanso luego de recoger una prenda de aquí y una de allá para darle forma a su lugar secreto. De este modo junto con la desaparición por períodos prolongados del dulce omega se sumaba la desaparición de prendas de Viktor que él creía haber dejado para lavar en el cesto del pasillo pero que nunca llegaban a la lavadora y menos pasaban por el sector de planchado. Las almohadas más cómodas, las cobijas más suaves, la ropa de Viktor con su cálido aroma protector y su posesiva y masculina esencia. Sus libros, sus pequeñas pertenencias tan atesoradas, el anillo dorado intercambiado junto con sus votos con su esposo, las medallas de Viktor, recortes de diarios y diminutos conjuntos de ropa se sumaban a ese todo desordenado pero lleno de sentido que Yuuri traía a su alrededor.

Protegido de la vista de cualquier visitante inesperado, secreto solo para Yuuri que deseaba terminarlo antes de mostrárselo de nuevo a Viktor, el nido era el lugar donde Yuuri descansaba alerta recordando despertarse a tiempo para recibir a su esposo a su regreso.

Pero el cansancio ya estaba comenzando a hacer mella en el cuerpo del joven nipón y pronto no le fue tan fácil despertarse a tiempo de recibir al ruso. La alarma recorrió entero a Viktor cuando no vio al muchacho junto a la puerta o en la cocina, o sentado con los pies en alto en su mullido sillón de la sala de estar.

Quiso gritar el nombre del chico mientras recorría la casa en su búsqueda. Pero no lo hizo. Y no lo lamentó. Porque así pudo descubrir la maravilla que Yuuri había estado creando para sus hijos. Y eso le robó una vez más el corazón y sintió como sus rodillas se debilitaban y tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta mientras buscaba un poco de compostura y de presencia. Su precioso Yuuri estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que pudo permitirse un momento de calma, dejar que su corazón volviera a bombear de manera ordenada, sin el primer sobresalto al descubrir la ausencia de su esposo en los lugares esperados.

Más calmado, cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a su “bello durmiente” y se adentró en el cuarto, con paso sigiloso y calculado. Hubiera sido imposible encontrarlo a primera vista si no fuera por el brillo que proyectaba una linterna de camping que había quedado abandonada después que Yuuri se durmiera junto al libro que estaba leyendo. Asintió en reconocimiento de la situación y procedió a quitarse los zapatos para hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se acercaba aún más al elaborado “nido” y al encuentro con su esposo.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al arrodillarse junto al japonés y poner su mano, tan vacía sin el contacto de la piel del joven, sobre el abdomen abultado donde un pequeño movimiento la ondulaba casi de manera imperceptible bajo el toque perezoso del platinado, lo hizo parecer más joven, como un niño ante un regalo deseado pero inalcanzable.

Como atraído por la caricia Yuuri despertó, los labios distendidos en una sonrisa tímida, apenas insinuada, confuso por haber sido hallado allí por su esposo, la duda transparentándose tras el caramelo líquido de sus ojos.

Estas siestas tomadas mientras el pentacampeón no estaba se habían vuelto cada vez más largas y más necesarias. Y ahora se había quedado dormido antes de que Viktor llegara y no lo había recibido y de seguro él lo había estado buscando. ¿Y si se enojaba porque él se había dormido en vez de esperarlo y recibirlo? ¿Y si no le gustaba cómo había adornado este lugar tan íntimo porque no le había consultado? Su Viktor nunca le había reclamado nada y parecía adorar todo lo que él sugería pero esto del nido había sido algo que solo Yuuri había decidido y ahora no se sentía seguro de la reacción de su esposo. Ahora se preguntaba si sería una sorpresa agradable o si le reclamaría por haber trasladado tantas chucherías sin orden ni sentido hasta el lugar que ambos compartirían mientras esperaban la llegada de los bebés y por un tiempo después de eso. En este pedacito de su mundo no había lujos, solo algunos tesoros sin valor.

Y Viktor escuchó de inmediato el sonido agitado del corazón de Yuuri y lo atrajo, preocupado, hacia su propio cuerpo. Las palabras salieron fáciles de su boca.

—¿Adivino si digo que te preocupa el hecho de que te haya encontrado aquí y no en otro lugar? —El amor planeando en los ojos celestes del ruso.

—Si no te gusta… no sé qué haré. Hay tantas cosas bonitas y caras y yo he llenado este lugar de baratijas, salvo tus medallas y el anillo… todo lo demás es usado o simple —dijo Yuuri bajando la mirada y enterrando el rostro en el amplio pecho de su esposo. Era tan fácil caer en el confort de esos brazos que parecían hechos para contenerlo.

Viktor no parecía encontrar las palabras para darle a Yuuri la respuesta que necesitaba. Estaba abrumado por el candoroso corazón de su cónyuge y por la modestia tan arraigada en él, al punto de no darse cuenta de su real valor.

—Creo que lo has hecho de manera maravillosa, decorando este lugar con tus sentimientos, con lo que tu instinto ha considerado como lo más importante para que tu omega esté feliz y se sienta satisfecho. Has creado un hogar cálido y seguro para nuestros niños y eso es invaluable. Los objetos que lo conforman tienen uso, tienen existencia, han sido parte de tu vida o de la mía y están aquí para mostrarles a nuestros cachorros el lugar que ocupan con nosotros. Me reconforta saber que te soy necesario en este rincón, que mi presencia es importante, porque yo siempre te protegeré Yuuri, a ti y a los bebés. —Y su mano fue pasando, distraída, por la espalda entumecida del japonés, conocedor de que esa tierna caricia traería relajación a su cuerpo cansado.

—Entonces… ¿te gusta? —Yuuri aún dudaba de la maravilla que era su esposo, creyéndose el más afortunado de los hombres y sabiendo que lo era.

La respuesta de Viktor le llegó en forma de beso cariñoso, recorriendo el dibujo suavemente ovalado de su mandíbula, el aleteo estremecido de sus párpados, la ruborizada frente donde aún se asomaban dos líneas rectas de preocupación, el cabello renegrido, dócil a la caricia, aromático, con una suave reminiscencia de loción de bebé. Y Yuuri, dejándose hacer, entendió los sentimientos de Viktor sin necesidad de palabras. Había demasiado amor en la manera en que acunó su cuerpo, atrapándolo en un abrazo lleno de pasión contenida y de promesas futuras.

De esta manera el hogar de los Nikiforov-Katsuki rebosaba de dicha y de optimismo. Aunque costó un poco alcanzar ese ambiente ideal. Porque Viktor estaba demasiado mal acostumbrado y al principio, cuando llegaba del trabajo luego de haber estado ausente por algunas horas y no encontraba por ningún lado a su adorado esposo se sentía perdido y extrañaba la atenta mirada de su esposo o el cálido saludo con el que era recibido a su llegada.

Pero luego se acercaba con pasos contenidos hacia el rincón de Yuuri y al fin podía dejar tranquilo a su corazón. Es que últimamente parecía que Yuuri pasaba más tiempo en su cómodo nido que en el resto de la casa y eso le causaba una especie de desconsolada soledad al platinado. Tal vez el haber pasado tantos años dedicado al deporte de alta competición, sin una familia cariñosa que se preocupara por él si no para exigirle más de lo que él podía dar, había hecho que desconociera por completo el proceder de un omega emparejado hacia su pareja única. Habiendo conocido mucha gente durante su vida, nunca había tenido más que relaciones pasajeras que no habían significado nada para él y había huido de todo sentimentalismo amparado en las cada vez más largas horas dedicadas al trabajo. Con las manos picándole de la necesidad de tocarlo, extrañándolo tanto que parecía doler, era suficiente que lo viera dormido, aferrado a su almohada, con los lentes de marco azul depositados junto a él, marcando la página de algún libro para que sintiera cómo su interior se contraía de puro placer.

¿Qué sentido tenía negarse el deleite de hacerse mutua compañía? Mientras esperaban la llegada de los futuros herederos no se negaría la oportunidad de permanecer abrazado a su esposo, manteniendo charlas susurradas con los cachorros o dejándose adormecer por el relajante y nuevo aroma que apenas podía reconocer pero que identificaba por ser el de sus hijos. Dicho sea de paso los tres se habían vuelto muy inquietos y tenían a Yuuri bastante molesto buena parte del día y de la noche. Y ver los cambios de humor del japonés entre sentirse feliz por la actividad continua y agotado por la misma razón tenía al ruso todo el tiempo al borde de un ataque de ternura. Su Yuuri no sabía cómo estar enojado, su natural amable era superior a todo lo esperado.

Desde la tibia seguridad de su nido el joven matrimonio sacaba cuentas y organizaba lo que sería muy pronto una muy agitada vida.

Ya era tarde en la noche y yacían acostados en su propia cama, cuando Yuuri se despertó de improviso, asustando a Viktor que creyó que algo malo le sucedía. Pero solo se trataba de que había recordado que en tres días tendrían la visita al doctor que llevaba su embarazo.

—Cada vez estamos más cerca, mi amor —dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos envuelto por los brazos protectores de su esposo.

—Sí. —Solo pudo agregar Viktor por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta pensando en lo cerca que estaban ya de tener a los cachorros en sus brazos.

Pero no era el momento de darse prisa. Todavía faltaba y quería que disfrutaran al máximo la espera, la dulce espera de sus hijos. Luego de que a Yuuri lo venciera el sueño y en esa especie de duermevela en que se sumergió, entre despierto y dormido, Viktor pudo sentir el amor absoluto de los cachorros hacia sus amorosos padres y su energía burbujeante, su ansia por estar muy pronto todos juntos y conocerse. Después el sueño lo atrapó y se durmió llamando a sus hijos por el nombre. Diáfanos, cristalinos, sonoros, así serían los nombres de sus cachorros. Serían como Yuuri.


End file.
